batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds of Prey Issue 120
Synopsis "Mad Science" Manhunter fights Black Canary across roofs of Star City, gloating that she's not only keeping up with her, but has Black Canary on her heels. When she asks why she's not using her Canary Cry, Black Canary responds that she's "trying really hard not to put Manhunter in the hospital." An hour later, in Platinum Flats, Oracle guides "Infinity", an off the books operative with the ability to walk through walls and past people like a "ghost", through the offices of MACINTECH. As they search for proof that MACINTECH is run by the Silicon Syndicate Oracle hears banging at her door and, after putting Infinity on "hold," Black Canary forcefully enters the room dragging a semiconscious Manhunter accusingly questioning the decision to move the team into her "backyard" without even notifying her. On her own, Infinity continues searching for proof, finding her way to a Restricted Lab. Meanwhile Oracle tells Black Canary that her business in Platinum Flats has no business nothing to with her and that Manhunter was sent to "spy" not on her but her daughter Mia, whom she may need later. Inside the restricted lab Infinity finds that MACINTECH actually has a wealth of "Villain-tech" they've been reverse engineering to stay on the cutting edge. Black Canary tells Oracle she should have just asked for Mia's help, but Oracle counters that she wanted to check out their "home situation" beforehand. She mentions feeling something not right about her death and having purposely stayed away from her ever since. She also says that she didn't want to immediately contact Black Canary for fear she would investigate, find something, and do more harm than good. Black Canary hesitates, then leaves, slamming the door. Reconnecting with Infinity, Oracle finds that despite orders to stay put she's now in the Restricted Lab. The pair clash about their actual roles, then Infinity shows Oracle that she's found tons of stolen technology and a dead person—whom Oracle identifies as Gizmo, formerly of the Fearsome Five—shot through the eye. Oracle asks Infinity to perform her trick, "Giving up the Ghost" to get a look at his past. She finds that he was both a genius and small in his childhood and teased for it, growing up he "fell in with a bad lot", and was betrayed by another scientist who shot and killed him. Infinity can't retrieve the name, but Gizmo awakens to reveal it was Sivana. Gizmo activates the rooms quarantine seals, which hold even Infinity, and checking his database he can't find her, meaning she's either "new" or keeps a "low profile". Across town at the Findster office the Visionary holds a meeting with Mind Bullet, Gangly Man, and Tuatara about their "Oracle problem". He informs them she has at least four operatives and the Syndicate has given them one more chance to clean things up. As he decides to use Huntress as their bait they're interrupted by Topaz telling them they have a visitor, despite no one knowing they are there, and she ushers in one of Gizmo's armored "scavengers" who promptly tells him they have a problem. While trying to kill her, Gizmo explains to Infinity that months ago, after criminals began disappearing, MACINTECH sent scavenger teams to raid their hideouts and headquarters for stashes. Searching the lair of Dr. Sivana they found the dead Gizmo, apparently kept for study, and reanimated him to create "consumer electronics." Just days later he took over the leadership seat of the Silicon Syndicate. Having listened in, Oracle radios to Infinity that the "Cavalry's on the way," a transmission detected and traced by Gizmo. Oracle scrambles and reroutes the trace to meters outside the window and, as Gizmo is confused, Huntress crashes through the window firing her crossbow at his gun. She grabs up Infinity and tells her to hold on as Lady Blackhawk flies past and pulls they out with a skyhook. On the way back to the Nest Lady Blackhawk makes it clear they're going to want to know who Infinity is when they return. The Visionary asks the scavenger why he came to him with his problem, and unable to think clearly he struggles to tell him that he couldn't take him back to his real boss or he'd be killed. He then begins to laugh and collapses to the floor with a giant grin on his face as the Joker enters saying he's just returned, found this guy stealing his Joker Gas, followed him here, and just wants to know "Who the screamin' blue heck" they are. Appearances "Mad Science" Individuals *Birds of Prey **Oracle **Huntress **Lady Blackhawk **Manhunter *Infinity *Black Canary *The Joker *Silicon Syndicate **Gizmo **Gangly Man **Visionary **Mind Bullet **Topaz **Tuatara Locations *Platinum Flats *Star City Items *Huntress' Crossbow Birds of Prey Issue 120 Birds of Prey Issue 02